eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Moustache
|year = 2014 |previous = L'Enfer et Moi |composers = Pierre Beyres, Kim N'Guyen |language = French |lyrics = Lorent Idir, François Ardouvin |position = 26th |points = 2 |image = |next = N'oubliez pas }} Moustache was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2014 in Copenhagen performed by Twin Twin. As a member of the Big Five, France was pre-qualified for the final. On the night, the song was performed 14th following Sweden and preceding Russia. At the close of voting, it finished in last place with only 2 points, France's worst finish to date. The song was accused of plagiarism because the melody resembles Papaoutai by Belgian singer Stromae. This accusation is however totally unfounded since the Moustache song was out on the album of the band in mid-April 2013 while Papaoutai was out in Stromae's album in August 2013, even though the song Papaoutai was out in mid-May this is still one month after Moustache song was out. The song features phrases in English and Spanish. Lyrics French= Quelque chose me manque mais quoi? Je veux ci, je veux ça Quand j’dors j’fais des rêves en dollars Tous les jours j’ai un nouveau costard Chez moi tout est neuf tout est beau Le monde pleure derrière mes rideaux J’m’en fous j’habite au dernier étage J’connais même pas ma femme de ménage Il y a du cuir dans ma voiture L’odeur de mon parfum me rassure Je n’aime pas montrer mes émotions A la salle de musculation Je soulève quelques poids et haltères Mon corps est une machine de guerre J’ai tout ce qu’on rêverait d’avoir J’ai peut-être tout c’est vrai Mais moi j’voulais une moustache Une moustache, une moustache I wanna have a moustache A moustache, a moustache Quiero un bigote Je veux ci, je veux ça, Il y en a jamais assez pour moi C’est comme ci, c’est comme ça, Il y a toujours un truc que j’ai pas Je veux ci, je veux ça, Il y en a jamais assez pour moi C’est comme ci, c’est comme ça, Il y a toujours un truc que j’ai pas Je veux ci, je veux ça C’est comme ci, c’est comme ça Je veux ci, je veux ça C’est comme ci, c’est comme ça Il y a toujours un truc que j’ai pas Alors j’en rajoute encore Des tonnes de choses derrière mes placards J’ai des amis quand même Et même des amis qui m’aiment J’me dis j’ai tout pour plaire, j’ai tout pour J’ai le monde à mes pieds c’est fou J’ai tout ce qu’on rêverait d’avoir J’ai peut-être tout c’est vrai Mais moi j’voulais une moustache Une moustache, une moustache I wanna have a moustache A moustache, a moustache Quiero un bigote Je veux ci, je veux ça, Il y en a jamais assez pour moi C’est comme ci, c’est comme ça, Il y a toujours un truc que j’ai pas Je veux ci, je veux ça, Il y en a jamais assez pour moi C’est comme ci, c’est comme ça, Il y a toujours un truc que j’ai pas J’donnerais tout ce que j’ai Contre une moustache Maintenant je sais, c’que j’veux c’est Une moustache J’pourrais tout laisser, tout donner pour une moustache J’ai peut-être tout c’est vrai Mais pas c’que j’voulais Je veux ci, je veux ça, Il y en a jamais assez pour moi C’est comme ci, c’est comme ça, Il y a toujours un truc que j’ai pas Je veux ci, je veux ça, Il y en a jamais assez pour moi C’est comme ci, c’est comme ça, Il y a toujours un truc que j’ai pas Mais moi j’voulais une moustache |-| Translation= Something’s missing, but what could it be? I want this, I want that I dream in dollars when I sleep I wear new threads every day It’s all beautiful, it’s all new I’ve got the world crying out the window But I don’t care, I live on the top floor I don’t even know my own cleaning lady! My car is lined with leather I like the smell of my perfume I don’t like to show my feelings I lift weights at the gym My body is a war machine I have everything I could ever dream of It’s true, maybe I do have it all But I wanna moustache A moustache, a moustache I wanna have a moustache A moustache, a moustache Quiero un bigote I want this, I want that It’s never enough It’s like this, it’s like that There’s always something I want I want this, I want that It’s never enough It’s like this, it’s like that There’s always something I want I want this, I want that It’s like this, it’s like that I want this, I want that It’s like this, it’s like that There’s always something I want So let me add a little more To the ton of stuff in my drawers I still have friends And I even have friends who love me I say, I’ve got everything, I’ve got it all The world is at my feet – its crazy! I have everything I could ever dream of It’s true, maybe I do have it all But I wanna moustache A moustache, a moustache I wanna have a moustache A moustache, a moustache Quiero un bigote I want this, I want that It’s never enough It’s like this, it’s like that There’s always something I want I want this, I want that It’s never enough It’s like this, it’s like that There’s always something I want I’d give everything I have For a moustache Now I know, I want A moustache I’d give it all up, trade it all in For a moustache It’s true, maybe I do have it all But that’s not what I want I want this, I want that It’s never enough It’s like this, it’s like that There’s always something I want I want this, I want that It’s never enough It’s like this, it’s like that There’s always something I want I just want a moustache Videos Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2014 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Last placers Category:Big Five